Safe in my arms
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au: Prequel to "Young werewolves under the moon" Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Teddy living happily in a small cabin in the woods. things don't stay nice forever.
1. Happiness does not last forever

Under the night sky, in the middle of the woods stood a cabin. Inside lived a loving family. A father, a mother, a crazy but kind cousin, and one son. They seemed normal sure, but they all have secrets. You see one of them escaped the most advanced prison in his world. He was in there for something that he did not do. The good news, however, this man was proven innocent, but this does not hide the haunted look in his eyes and the nightmares that plagued his dreams at night. The father had a more dangerous secret for this man is a werewolf. He is a danger to his family and everyone around him, but his family accepts him and they are safe. More importantly, they did not care what he was and they still love him. Finally, the mother and son can change their appearance. Meet the Lupin's and a Black. Nymphadora, Remus Lupin, their son Edward "Teddy" Lupin, and Sirius Black. The family all sat around the fireplace reading and telling stories. Well, Remus was reading and Sirius was telling stories. "And that's how I got the sixth detention of my fourth year," Sirius told Teddy his younger cousin. Remus was smiling behind his book that he was reading. Teddy looked at his father with a smile on his face.

"Did he really do that dad: Make all desks in potion's float in mid-air?" Teddy asked with a laugh. Remus nodded putting the book down in his lap as he laughed along with his family.

Remus was happy knowing that he was alive as well as his wife and best friend. He still had to wrap his wolf mind around that fact. Sirius was also alive as well. This really lifted his old heart. Remus closed his eyes as he listened to his wife and son's laughter to Sirius's story about their fifth year. Teddy yawned making Tonks smile. "Come on Ted time for bed," Tonks said as she picked up her son.

"Good night dad, good night Snuffles,"

"Wait, Snuffles?" Remus laughed at his best friend as he picked up his book again. However, he closed his eyes as a werewolf headache started. The full moon was in four days now and Remus felt weaker and weaker as the week moved along, as the moon drew closer. Tonks was already in Teddy's room when Sirius looked over at Remus who's eyes were still closed. "Are you ok Rem?" Sirius asked as he put his own book down that he had been reading to look at the werewolf more closely. He looked paler than usual but as he opened his eyes the color returned on his face.

"Yes," he breathed as he went back to his book without saying anything else. Sirius sighed and said:

"Full moon," Remus nodded and sighed.

"It's good that you lived through everything Padfoot so you can be with me during this again," Sirius smiled at this as Tonks came back into the room with Remus's Wolfsbane. "Is Teddy asleep?" Remus asked with a smile on his face as he takes the wolfsbane. Tonks nodded as she sat back down and looked at Remus who made a face and set the goblet down on the end table by his chair that sat by the fire. Remus then closed his eyes again.

"I think you need to rest Rem," Tonks said to the werewolf who only nodded and got off his chair and walked out the door and over to the stares.

"Good night Moony," Sirius called to his best friend.

The next morning Remus woke with a start as he heard the wolf howl inside his head. It was six in the morning when he opened his eyes again after he closed them to calm himself and wolf mind after his nightmare. He then looked over to his wife who was still asleep. He smiled as he got off his bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast. Remus was alone until Sirius came down as Padfoot. Remus knew that Sirius had to sleep as a dog because it helps ease his memories from Azkaban. Remus was still glad that Sirius got some sleep anyway. "Good morning Padfoot," Remus said as Sirius turned back into a human.

"Good morning Moon," Sirius said back with a smile. Remus smiled back as he closed his eyes again as he heard the wolf howl again, just like the night before. Remus opened them again to see Sirius looking at him concerned.

"You ok Rem?" Sirius asked. "Sorry I know," he added after Remus gave him a look. "Full moon," he added even though he knew already. Remus nodded and let out a shaky sigh.

"I hate feeling like this," Remus said as Tonks walked in with Teddy close behind.

"Good morning Remus, Sirius," Tonks said with a half-smile on her face.

"Good morning dear, Ted," Teddy smiled and wiped his eyes. "Sleep well?" Remus added as he closed his eyes again.

"The wolf wants to come out and play?" Sirius said quietly. Remus nodded with the wolf howling too loud in his head. Tonks sighed as she and Teddy sat down at the table.

"Ok breakfast time," Sirius said in an excited voice. Remus opened his eyes and rolled them.

"All you care about is food," Remus said with a laugh.

"What I'm hungry," everyone laughed even Sirius who started to eat.

After they were done eating Tonks left for work. Leaving as she calls them 'her boys and Sirius alone. "So what do you want to do today Ted?" Remus asked his son who was in the living room reading his favorite book about werewolves. Remus smiled at his son who understands his fathers 'Furry little problem.'

"Can I ride on Snuffles?" Teddy asked laughing at the face that Sirius made at him.

"My name is not Snuffles," Sirius yelled with a smile on his face. Remus laughed, however, he stopped when he heard the wolf in his head. Sirius and Teddy looked at him with worry.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Teddy asked putting his book to look at his father. Remus opened his eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry Teddy I'm fine, full moon," Remus said as he sat down next to his son. Sirius smiled and sat down in the chair by the fireplace.

"Can we go to Diagon alley too," Teddy asked quietly. Remus smiled at his nine-year-old son.

"That's a great idea, Ted," Remus said as Sirius got up to light the fire. 

' _It's going to be another cold one.'_ Remus thought as he looked at Sirius who smiled at him and turned into a dog. Teddy smiled and jumped on him. Remus watched laughing at how much his son loves Sirius.

The mail came in a few minutes later. Remus's eyes grew big and he smiled as he saw the front page. It Read. _**'Werewolf law lifted.'**_

"Sirius, Teddy look at this," Sirius called to his family as they ran through the small cabin. Teddy got off of Sirius who turned back into a human and took the paper into his hands. Sirius smiled as he read. His grey eyes grew wide.

"Thay did it. Remus do you know how many things you can do now," Remus had tears in his eyes now as he took back the paper. Then he sighed,

"I know Padfoot," Remus said quietly as he ruffled his son's hair. "Why don't you get ready for the day Teddy," Remus said to his son who smiled and ran up to his room. Remus smiled and went back into the living room. Leaving Sirius alone at the table thinking.

Sirius was reading a letter from his Godson Harry James Potter when Remus walked into the room as did Teddy. Teddy looked so handsome in the new outfit that he got for his birthday a few months ago. "Ready to go Rem?" Sirius asked the werewolf who had his eyes closed again. "Moony?" Remus opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Yes. Ready to go Teddy?" Remus asked with a forced smile. Sirius sighed and pulled Remus's cane out of the closet.

"You might need this," Sirius said handing him the old wooden cane. Remus sighed and took it. He then took Teddy's hand as all three wizards were gone with a pop.

When they all arrived, however, Remus got the sent of another werewolf, but Remus did not say anything about it. However, he did push Teddy behind him. Sirius saw this and asked:

"Are you ok?" Remus hums and nodded.

"What, oh yes, sorry," Remus started to walk to Three Broomsticks at a fast pace. Sirius and Teddy tried to keep up but Sirius knew that his best friend was letting the wolf take over.

Remus looked behind him to see his family trying to keep up so he slowed down taking back control.

"Remus, Remus," Sirius called once he caught up with him. Teddy was out of breath and walked up behind Sirius. The werewolf turned around and looked at Sirius. "You let it control you," Remus sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, Siri. Now, who's hungry?" Remus said in a forced happy tone. Teddy did not know this so he just nodded but Sirius gave him a worried look.

"I am. Can I have some Butterbeer please?" The nine-year-old asked changing his eyes to look big. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed with a laugh.

"You know that only works on Sirius when I'm not around or your mother," Sirius laughed. Remus smiled and added. "To answer your question no it's too early to have some and you're too young. I know you my cub, you will be bouncing around the walls for hours. You're just like your mother, you might hurt yourself," Remus said off Teddy's eyes which were now puppy dogged. Sirius laughed again as they entered.

Remus smelled it again once they entered. Only this time Sirius saw it on his face for he knew that look, but he decided to ask about it later once Teddy was playing outside. this however still buzzed around in his head throughout this time with his family and best friend. After they were done eating Sirius took Teddy to see Fred and George at there shop. While Remus went to get a few things for his wolfsbane. They were home now and Teddy was outside reading. This made Sirius laugh because he is so his father. Sirius took this time to talk to Remus. "Remus, can I talk with you?" Sirius asked as Remus walked in after he checked on Teddy outside. Remus sat down and took a sip of his tea before he nodded. "At Diagon Alley, you seemed a little freaked. I know it's almost the full moon, but I saw you let the wolf take over, you never do that. I know this because I saw the wolf in your eyes. I'm going to be blunt and ramble, but you smelled another werewolf didn't you. I don't think it was," Remus held up his hand to stop him then he sighed.

"Yes your right I did smell another and yes it was," Remus trailed off and closed his eyes.

"Greyback. I thought he was in Azkaban?" Remus nodded and opened his eyes.

"I thought that too, but maybe he never was. The last time I saw him was the final battle. I thought Voldemort killed him," he sighed. "I guess I was wrong. What am I going to do? I don't want him near Teddy. What if he," Remus trailed off as he put his head in his hands to cover the tears in his eyes. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

"Don't worry Moony. Teddy will be just fine. He's safe. As long as Harry, Hermione, Tonks and I are working at the ministry he's safe," Remus smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Sirius smiled and lit the fire before he sat down and closed his eyes. Teddy came in a few minutes later.

"Dad. I'm going to be in my room reading ok. It got too cold to be outside," Remus smiled at his son and nodded.

Sirius woke to the sound of Tonks opening the door. "Boys I'm home," she called as Remus limped into the entryway. He had a smile on his face but it seemed forced. Tonks saw this but did not say anything.

"Hello Dora, Dear," Remus said as he hugged her.

"Hello, Remus. Have a good day?" Remus smiled and nodded. At this point, Sirius walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Teddy upstares?" Tonks asked as Remus and Sirius both nod as they all walked into the living room.

"How long has Teddy been in his room?" Tonks asked a little later. They were all sitting in the living room by the fire. Remus was reading a book but he really was lost in thought and not reading.

"About an hour. He came inside saying that it was too cold to be reading outside," Sirius answered looking at Remus who does not look like he was reading. Sirius sighed and made a note in his head to tell Tonks about what had happened.

"What did you do today Rem?" She asked after she got a look from Sirius. Remus hums and puts his book down.

"Oh, um we went out for brunch and then Sirius took Teddy to see Fred and George," Remus said very bluntly and then went back to his unread book. Tonks gave Sirius a worried look. Sirius looked back and mouthed _'Later.'_ She then nodded and sighed.

"Right I should start dinner," Remus said as he got off his chair and went into the kitchen. Leaving Sirius and Tonks alone.

"Is he aright?" Tonks asked as she closed the door that leads to the kitchen. Sirius sighed and said trying to keep his voice steady.

"It's going to be the full moon soon, he's always like this, but, today he smelled another werewolf. It was Greyback," he added dropping his voice because he knew that Remus could hear them. Tonks nodded and blinked a few times to try to dry the tears that formed in her eyes.

"We need to tell Kingsley," Tonks said quickly for she heard the door open.

"Look who decided to join us," Remus said with a smile but it did not hide the fear in his eyes. Teddy was wiping his eyes with a smile on his face slightly embarrassed.

"Hello, Teddy. Reading a good book?" Sirius asked standing up with a smirk Teddy nodded.

"Right I should go back to cooking dinner," Remus said as he left, however, he stopped when he sniffed the air and froze.

"Remus, what is it?" Sirius asked as he put a hand shoulder making the werewolf jump with fear.

"What? Oh, nothing," as Remus said this Tonks stood up and grabbed his arm and said:

"You sill smell Greyback?" Remus did not say anything instead he went for the front door with everyone behind him looking worried. Then Remus walked to the door and opened it.

"Remus don't do it. Don't go after him he will….." Sirius yelled but it was too late Remus was already out the door. Then they heard him apparate into the woods.


	2. What were you thinking?

Tonks was on the floor now crying for Remus. Sirius was pacing and muttering to himself about how stupid Remus's plan was. "We need to find him!" Sirius yelled making Tonks and Teddy jump.

"I think we need to tell Kingsley," Tonks said getting to her feet. Sirius nodded and looked at Teddy. Tonks did the same. "Teddy, we will be right back. Ok?" Teddy nodded as he watched as the two of them apparated to the Ministry of magic.

Remus could not think for the wolf took over. All he could think about however was getting Greyback. That's not right, no he wants to kill him. He knew that he was in werewolf territory he could smell it. They were close. "I'm going to end this," he said out loud. However, the overwhelming smell of Greyback filled the woods around him. "Merlin's beard," he muttered as Greyback came into his view.

"Hello, my cub. How are you today? I see you're still fighting your wolf. Let him free and join the pack. Aren't you sick of it: Living in a cabin, you can be free. Don't you feel at home with a pack?" Remus stared at him and sighed.

"No," Remus said firmly. The wolf was taking control again and this time he did not care. Greyback, however, smiled at this.

"Good cub let the wolf free. Give in to it," Remus shook his head and turned around on his heal and started to walk away. However, Greyback was faster than him. Next thing the younger werewolf knew Greyback tackled him to the forest floor. Then Greyback whistled for his pack. Remus's eyes grew wide as the whole pack entered surrounding him and Greyback who had him pinned to the ground. "Find his cabin and bring me his family. Our friend is going to have a little snack," all the werewolves laughed chilling Remus to his bones.

"No, please don't!" Remus said before he passed out.

Remus was still not back yet when Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley appeared back in the house. "How long has he been gone?" Kingsley asked looking around the small cabin.

"About 20 minutes," Sirius answered trying to keep his nerves and temper in check. Kingsley hums and looks at Sirius and Tonks.

"One of you needs to stay here and watch Edward,"

"What!?" Sirius yelled. "No, I'm going to find him and I'm sure so will Tonks. Right dear cousin?" Tonks nodded and sighed.

"Why don't we get Harry to watch him?" Tonks suggested with hope behind her voice and eyes. Kingsley nodded.

"Ok, but we must not tell him where we are going. I don't think Ginny would be happy about that," Sirius, and Tonks both nodded.

As the three wizards thought of a plan. Greyback's pack searched the wood for this cabin. It was not long before they found it. They all surrounded the small cabin with evil smiles on their faces. Teddy who was outside screamed when he saw them breaking the windows of his home. "Sirius!" he called as one tried to take him. Teddy closed his eyes. Thankfully Sirius ran out after he turned into a dog. "Padfoot help," Teddy called as Sirius jumped on the werewolf and bit him in his arms. Teddy fell to the ground making a noise as he passed out. Tonks hearing this pulled out her wand as did Kingsley. Then the battle began. Spells flew back and forth as they all tried to save the home. unfortunately, there were too many of them.

"Sirius!" Tonks called. "We have to get out of here," Sirius turned back into a human and sighed.

"Come on," Kingsley yelled over the battle as all four of them left the destroyed cabin behind.

Remus woke with a start as the comforting scent of his kind filled his nose. "No!" he said out loud as he looked around him. He was still in the woods. Werewolves were near but not close, and there was no sign of Greyback. "Get some were safe dear," Remus said to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Remus!?" Remus's eyes snapped open at the sound of Tonks's voice.

"Dora?" he called as he tried to stand but failing at it. "Padfoot?" Remus called before his voice cut out. Then Tonks came into view with Sirius holding Teddy in his arms close behind. Teddy looked like he was not moving. _"Teddy, what happened?"_ Remus wanted to ask but he could not speak at the moment. They all ran to him. Remus saw how mad Sirius was, but Tonks looked relieved.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have died. Greyback is not worth anything. Got it. say something. Moony? Moony?" Remus looked at his son in his best friends arms but did not say anything for he lost his voice from screaming in his sleep and at Greyback.

"Sirius calm down. We can talk to Remus later and besides I don't think he can speak right now. Right dear?" Remus nodded and sighed but that only hurt his throat. "We need to get out of here Greyback will be back and it's not safe here anymore," Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Your right sorry Remus. Where do we go now?" Sirius asked as he and Tonks helped the werewolf to his feet.

After, they all went to the ministry to tell Kingsley about what had happened. Next, they had gone to the hospital to get Teddy and Remus some help. While Teddy was resting Tonks and Sirius had a talk with Remus about what he did. Remus had to tell them that he let the wolf take over and he had no control of it again. Then they all went to the place where they knew that they will be safe. The Black manor: Number 12 Grimmauld place. This was not much to Sirius's delight however for he hates his old childhood home but Remus had told him that. "We are safer there because no one else knows where it is but us," so here they stood by the front door. Sirius sighed and said when Remus opened the door:  
"Well home sweet home," he said this under his breath but Remus heard it. There was a hint of sadness and a little sarcasm in his voice making Remus and Tonks sigh.

"Why don't you bring Teddy up to bed," Tonks said as she walked into the Kitchen to make some tea for her family. Remus smiled and took the sleeping child out of Sirius's arms and walked up the stairs and to the room which now will be Teddy's room. He opened the door and put Teddy down and smiled.

"We will be safe here Teddy, my cub," Remus smiled and fell asleep on his son's bed.

It was the full moon now and Remus felt weak all day. However, some were in the wood stood Greyback planning to get Remus, his cub to join him and he will if it is the last thing he'll do. "but what? what should I do? Remus has a son, but what if he had another. Another that was a werewolf. Yes, I will wait until his son is in school first though. Then I will do it," Greyback laughed to himself and walked away from the old Lupin cabin which was now damaged beyond repair.


End file.
